Sumairu SMILE!
by sakura2649
Summary: IXK!*CHAP7*KAGOME has Leukemia.She act stoic around people so they won't be attached to her.But she's just a sweet dying girl who don't want to smile & SOMEONE CHAnGEd her perception to be better lady.WILL SHE MANAGE TO FALL IN LOVE BEFORE SHE DIE? R&R!
1. Captivating eyes

My second Fic of Inuyasha!.Did that made sense?! Well anyway, please review..  
  
=============++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!!!All are plainly not mine.No one have the right to sue me..  
  
SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Captivating eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
"The doctor said her life is coming short day after day. I don't know what to do."  
  
I heard my mother sobbed, my grandfather whispering soothing words incomprehensive to my ears. I also wanted to cry, but I don't know. My tears just wouldn't like to come out, as if they were already dry. I just stayed lying on my bed, waiting for sleep to come as I stared at the ceiling. I don't want to think about my sickness, it would only make me feel bad. I would want to enjoy my remaining life here on Earth until the last minute comes.  
  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
  
No one knew. No one knew that I have sick, only my family and the doctor. I lived normal in my school, since no one knew. However, in my house, I would always see those dreading faces, giving sympathy to my short life. Though, I don't want to let those faces make me down and make me regret not to live more! Not when I already accepted death as my future!  
  
I've discovered this sickness three years ago right before I went to high school. Symptoms and signs they detected from me assured that I have cancer in blood. Right then and there, I just locked myself in my room, waiting for death to come, but three years go by and small things only happened to me. I realized I need to not waste my remaining time and try to live happily, as normal as possible.  
  
I still wanted to live happily today, since I don't have problems (except math). You know why? Because I don't have anyone special to let go. I told myself not to fall in love or keep friends too close to my heart since I'm afraid I would let them go when time comes. They wouldn't come if I wouldn't invite them anyway so I'll keep my self to myself.did that made sense? Well, you get my point anyway.  
  
I keep walking back towards home, reluctantly. I don't like to see those kind of faces, I want them smiling at me, not sobbing! But I don't have any choice so I tried to keep my face straight when someone bumped into me. I stumbled back but the stranger held my hand so I wouldn't fall. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a young woman with long white hair and abnormal gold eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" it got me surprised to hear boy voice from the stranger while I straightened up. I nodded my head before curiosity won over me.  
  
"What are you?" I may have sounded rude since he grumbled under his breath and looked at me intently.  
  
"I'm a human, what else!" He said indignantly and I flinched, such loud voice he had! The street was a little steep so I stumbled back again before his grip tightened.  
  
"You're clumsy, you know." He chuckled lowly before my politeness wavered.  
  
"Well, sorry if I am!" I said as his grasp softened while he cringed at my high-pitched voice. I looked at him apologetically. I felt embarrass, I acted like this with a stranger, which I should have not. Plus, he saved me, as a matter of fact. It hit me that I should have thanked me rather than shouting at him.  
  
"Sorry and thank you for saving me." I stated quietly, before bowing my head.  
  
"It's alright, I started it." I gazed up and saw him grin.  
  
"I'm Higurashii Kagome, I live just at the shrine." I held my hand and he accepted it, as he shook it.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, tops." He simply announced, letting go of my hand. I smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, but I really need to go home by now." I casually walked towards the shrine as I left the man.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." He yelled at my back as I stepped up to the shrine, I sighed.  
  
Well, that's it. It would only be an introduction and there wouldn't be more. I needed to walk out of that scene before that eyes could hypnotize me! It's making me dizzy and light headed. Something in his eyes made me, smile for some weird reasons.No! Don't smile. Remember, he's a stranger. My gosh, I'm getting crazy with all this. Why is that meeting such a hassle? After all, it's just a stranger so why think more about it when I don't think about my death? I frowned at that statement but I quickly dismissed it as Buyo jumped to my lap.  
  
As impulse, I lightly scratched the top of his head and sighed. I need to go to sleep and relax and stop thinking, you idiot! I poked the top of my head when an image flashed in my mind, the one with golden mysterious eyes. I shook my head wildly before slipping to my comfortable bed and rested my head on the mattress, my eyes closing in the process.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan, are you ready for the finals in Kendo?" Ayumi, one of my few friends, spoke up her concerns.  
  
I nodded, beaming at my friend. "Yup, there's no other day that I could be better. Plus, after this, it'll be summer, so nothing will make me sad today."  
  
"Well, you've been and will be a champion for all I know. So I should have predicted you'll be especially happy today!" my friend replied and I nodded.  
  
"Then, this afternoon, you'll watch, wouldn't you?" I asked excitedly at my raven-haired friend. Of course, as I expected, she nodded eagerly and we skipped towards our class. My day is about to start right. I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat beside the other players, wearing those gears used for Kendo fighters. My bamboo sword lay on my lap as I stiffly looked at the instructor. I waited for the instructor to gesture me to fight. And after a few moments, he pointed at me and I stood wordlessly in front, picking up my bamboo sword in the process. My face is already hidden inside what you can consider as helmet so no one could recognize me. The person across me also stood up and went in front of me. Behind the gear, I couldn't see his eyes but something is disturbing about him, something familiar.  
  
We bow at each other and thrust our sword to each other, hoping to hit the weak sides the instructor told us. I thrust and he dodged and likewise, he did the same thing and I dodged. We stayed like that for a whole ten minutes before panting hard, stopping abruptly. I waited for my breathing to come back to normal since it will be bad for my health if I don't. But in that moment, my opponent attacked my side. I reacted fast and tried to poke his top head, but, to my disappointment, he had left. I placed my free hand to my chest and breathed hard, taking out soft gasps. My sight turned blurry and I let out cold sweat. I hadn't noticed my opponent to attack so in result, he poked my head lightly. I know it was super light, but I suppose, there's a different reason why I had suddenly fallen after that. I curled into a ball as my body felt weak, and nausea came, drifting me to semi-consciousness.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Did you poke too hard?" I heard the instructor above my head. There were murmurs in the background.  
  
"No." I heard the stubborn reply.  
  
"Hey, what happened to my friend?" I heard my friend exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing! What did I do? And if he's weak, why would he even compete in this competition." A very familiar voice shouted. I've heard that somewhere, I just couldn't put a finger in it.  
  
"Excuse me, are we talking the same person here? She's a she! Can't you even tell with her gears? It's for a girl!" The other went silent at my friend's statement. Anyway, how dumb can my opponent be? My armor is clearly for a girl.Well, let's not argue with this, right now, my hearts aching. But, I need to subside it. I couldn't let them know I have sickness. I don't need to win another group of people's sympathy votes.  
  
I sat up, and as I opened my eyes, the room suddenly revolved around me. I held my head to stop everything from spinning.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" my friend asked and I nodded, as I tried to keep my face straight. I couldn't let them see that I'm hurt in anyway since they removed my helmet.  
  
"Kagome? I've heard that name somewhere." My opponent became thoughtful and now that he removed his own helmet, I could see his face clearly, even though my head's blank at a moment. I gasped. He's the boy! The stranger I've met when I stumble to home!  
  
"Inu.yasha." I guessed his name and instantly, he stared at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his.  
  
"You knew me?"  
  
"You're the boy I've met.near the Higurashii shrine."  
  
"Higurashii.I see.so you're Higurashii Kagome.I remember now." He said, after processing what I've said.  
  
"Yup, nice seeing you again." It would be great to chat if we hadn't met in such place and if Ayumi hadn't interrupted with her sympathy towards me.  
  
"I'm glad you knew each other but I think we need to bring you to the clinic, Kagome-chan. You have some bruise all over your right arm.look." I gasped in realization and quickly stood up, trying to endure the aching all over my body.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I don't need a doctor. I just need rest." The last thing I needed is another doctor. I didn't like them. They always tell me to do this, do that, not this, not that. It's very annoying to have somebody dictating what you have to and not to do.  
  
The others just looked at me strangely and worriedly but I didn't have to look at them and headed straight to the shower room.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
Well, that's finished!!! And I wish you would REVIEW!!!!!! If I receive at least some, I would try and update fast.. Just try and push that GO at the bottom and say some kind words to encourage me!!!!  
  
~sakura2649 


	2. Pure coincidence

Thank you for your support!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just a fan.  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
Chapter2: Pure coincidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here I am, in my bed, listening to some slow rock. I've locked myself again in my room and didn't want to see those gloomy faces down the stairs. And the doctor too! He just arrived an hour ago to check up on me. Apparently, the Kendo teacher told my parents that something happened to me at the competition, which I hadn't intend to let them know, and my parents immediately sent a doctor to the house.  
  
And so, I'm stuck in the house, all I have here in my room is a door, some stuffs, and a stupid window. that's it! Ha! Wonderful idea. Windows aren't too stupid, are they? They still have their uses, like now. Why didn't I think of it before? .  
  
I looked down from the window and realized just now that I was in the second floor of my house.Oh goody.That's why I hadn't thought of it but oh well, might as well jump out rather than being in this stupid house.  
  
I got my money along with my credit cards, put all necessary things inside a bag and pushed it out the window. I heard a thump and gaped down the window. I carefully and slowly walked my way out of my window. The first floor wasn't very tall so when I stood at the ledge at the side of my window, I realized that it wasn't high to jump down like I first thought.  
  
However, even though, I know it'll still hurt my butt. I gathered up all my courage and jumped down. I resisted the scream in my throat as my butt connected with the hard ground. I was betrayed by myself and released an 'eep' rather than a sigh. When I heard someone from my house asking what was that, I quickly scramble up, and down the shrine as I caressed my butt.  
  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I fixed my jumper (shorts style.^_~) and brushed the dust at my back. Now, to where I'm going, I don't know but I'd like to stay away from this place and went to some vacation for 2 weeks at least. After all, it's already summer, so I don't have school now.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Whew.wherever my feet brought me, it sure is a nice place. After I rode the train, I somehow ended up to a hot spring inn. The inn was made out of bamboo shoots and I could smell the fragrance of the hot spring at the back, I guess. I think I've reached the countryside because I couldn't see any modernized gadgets but that's okay. It's what I needed, you know, to be away from my sobering family at the moment. Wanting to take a nice bath, I entered the place.  
  
"Welcome to Inu Youkai hot spring inn!" The innkeeper, a long haired woman, said happily. Inu Youkai.A bit strange for a name.dog demon, huh? It's quite funny.  
  
"I would like to rent a room for myself for two weeks along with the hot spring." I stated, a little stoic. I wouldn't want them to think than I'm a child since I look like seventeen years old, which was true. They will immediately call my parents once they knew I was underage.  
  
"I see. Are you by yourself, ma'am?" She asked suspiciously, and I nodded stiffly.  
  
"Okay then, fill up this form and I'll let the bellboy collect your bag to your room." I signed my name, created an imaginary address and age, cheated the 'any sickness' question and filled the other necessary stuffs. After I finished it without any hint in my face that I created half of it up, I gave it back to the lady. I waited for her to finish reading my form and then, after she completed it, she smiled at me  
  
"Well then, miss Higurashii, here's your room key. You have a room mate but you're divided by a divider to keep privacy." She handed to me my key and read the key no: rm. 7. Great, my lucky number.  
  
"Let me escort you to your room." She said as I followed her.  
  
She went to left, right and at the end of the long hall, she pointed that if I take right, it'll lead me to the hot spring and the parlor where there is a ping pong table, arcade and other fun stuffs. Great, that'll be where I'll hang, I thought. We head up stairs, also at the end of that long hall and we just turned right and my room was there.  
  
She opened the sliding door and I saw that my bag was already there and what a beautiful room. It's simple and cozy since the divider was there but it's beautiful nonetheless. Besides, it's not only the room I admired but also the view outside the window. Only then did it hit me that I was nearby a beach.  
  
"Wow." That's the only word that came out of my mouth. The lady chuckled and I looked at her.  
  
"Thank you for leading me here, karinin-san (It mean owner.)." I bowed low and when I stood up straight, she smiled at me.  
  
"You don't have to call me that, just call me, Inu Ruriko." She said and she also bowed. She left after the introduction and I slid the door closed. I sighed. It's the first time she'll be away from home for a long time and she's out of their country too.  
  
I walked towards my bed when the divider shudder and slid open. I stared at it as it revealed a black haired woman opening it. She was surprised to see me there, I guess.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I thought no one's still occupying this room. Ummm, I'll leave right away." Somehow, I thought I might need some company, after all, she's going to be homesick since she's so far from home.  
  
"Wait, please stay." The girl stopped moving back the divider back and hesitantly went towards my sitting form. She seems nervous.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not angry." I assured her where she smiled and sat beside me, relaxing, I guess.  
  
"I'm Higurashii Kagome, by the way."  
  
"Call me Sango, but my name is Hiraikotsu Sango."  
  
"I see." Silence broke in to us as I fidgeted my fingers to the bag.  
  
"So, how long will you stay here?"  
  
"Umm, for two weeks, I guess, or maybe more than that...I'm not too sure right now." The girl beside me seems to be confused. "I see. Did your parents know about this? From the looks of it, you run away from home and suddenly, came here. You seem to be too young to be in the countryside." She perked up. And ouch, she hit the jackpot. Nevertheless, I hid my shock.  
  
"What do you mean? They knew I'm here and it's vacation from.uh.work. I decided to relax in the countryside to stay away from pressure." Well, the pressure is true but all made up. "Well, how about you?" I decided to reverse the boat.  
  
"I'm a student from the school nearby. My house is far away so I rent this so it's easier to go there." Well, she got a more valid reason than mine but oh well.  
  
"Hey, you want to try out their hot spring? It's very good for aching bodies, you know." She smiled. I nodded, only nodded.  
  
I noticed that she's smiling a lot, but I can't do that. Since I found out my sickness, I find it hard to try and smile. I don't know the reason but I don't want to smile either way. I'll never smile again, you see. It's the future of a dying person.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's so relaxing." The girl said, sighing deeply.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. I'm glad it's hot spring inn because I always find hot spring very nice.  
  
"Hey, after we bathe, do you want to play some arcades? They have lots of games we can play, you know." I realized Sango's a bit talkative. Not that I can't imagine.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." I replied. I was thankful that I'm not alone in this spring because at the moment, at night, it can look creepy if you're alone.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Anyway, there are things I need to know about Sango and for one, she's VERY good at arcades! Boy, she must have been here too long that she had mastered all the techniques in this game. For the fifteenth time, she managed to knock out my Chunli with her fighter, Cammy in street fighter game.  
  
"Is that all you've got Kagome?" Sango mocked me. For a weird reason, I fired up inside as I glared at her.  
  
"Bring it on Sango!" I deliberately put out the 'chan' there as a mock, the only thing I could think of.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
I'm shifted to my back again. It's hard to sleep for some reason. My watch beeped once telling me that it's midnight. However, whatever the time is, sleep isn't coming over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in impulse. I'm thirsty so might as well go down to the lounge and get some drinks from the vending machine. Yep, there's a small refrigerator in this room but silly me not to buy the stuffs needed to put in there. I only realized it at this time of the day.  
  
I walked down the stairs blindly, only on my sleeping gown, when I heard the main door creaked open quietly. I froze. A burglar? I turned around the long dark hall. There's no one else seems to be awake other than me, obviously, since it's midnight.  
  
What am I going to do? Quickly, letting my instinct win over me, I grabbed a wood from somewhere and hold it up cautiously. Kendo is useful at this time. I walked slowly towards the lounge and found it dark. and cold. I shivered; I didn't get my jacket upstairs since I haven't predicted this would happen.  
  
Anyway, suddenly, I heard the soft footsteps coming in front of me. I stepped back, then I realizing I was panting that it was heard by an ear. I felt the burglar felt alarmed because he suddenly moved cautiously. I panicked, so I just whacked down the wood I'm holding and it contacted with a head. I heard an 'Oof' sound as I heard another footsteps. I turned out that it came from the hall and I stared at it with fear, feeling that they had passed her without any notice.  
  
I closed my eyes and suddenly the lights went on. I blinked my eyes open as I looked at Ruriko, the innkeeper, but she wasn't looking at me but to the burglar.  
  
"I caught a burglar, Ruri-" Immediately, she was by the burglar's side. I felt confused. I looked down and saw a white haired old man lying down on the floor. I gasped as I crouched down with them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I killed an old man!" I felt like crying but I think I don't know how so.  
  
"No, you didn't. You just hit my son." The innkeeper said, smiling at my ignorance, I think. I flinched, scared face printed all over my face. Oh my gosh! I hit her son! Oh no! She'll kick me out soon, I'm sure!, I thought, dreading for it to come.  
  
He groaned, "Ouch, my head hurts." To my surprise, he spoke very healthy and it's not a voice of an old man. And now that I can clearly see his face, I gasped. They looked at me and the man also gaped at me.  
  
""It's you!"" We said in the same time. We paused, trying to process what we both just said.  
  
""Are you following me?"" As if we're jinxing our words, we did it again.  
  
""Stop talking while I'm talking."" We said indignantly but after that we paused, letting the other try and speak first. I was about to say something when I realized that he was also going to speak. I was about to clap my hand to his mouth but his hands were faster and the next moment, I realized that he's clapping his on my mouth.  
  
"Look, what are you doing here? Are you really following me? And how come you're at the countryside? And why did you poke me in the head?" He said in a very fast tone, angry and shocked at the same time. If I hadn't concentrate on him, I'm sure I'd probably not understood any of what he said. He released his grip on my mouth.  
  
I glared at him. "Well, sorry if you think I'm following you, it's pure coincidence, I swear. Mind you, why would I follow you anyway?" I said hotly.  
  
"And for your information, I'm having vacation here. And I also thought you're a burglar." I said, almost quietly. "How about you?" De javu.I think I had some conversation with Sango like this.  
  
"If you already knew, I'm her son so I have all the rights to be here."  
  
"At this time of night?" I asked.  
  
"It's traffic out there, you know! It's not that I'm a super being that could jump in the window." He said in the same tone, glaring at me with his golden eyes. That silenced me, though. He has at least valid reasons and me? I just want to be away from home.  
  
"Sorry for giving you a bump." I said apologetically and he immediately smirked.  
  
"Sure.Nothing serious." He said in a very proud voice. I wonder why. Silence broke in until his mom spoke.  
  
"You two knew each other already? How come?" Oh boy. Oh my.something hit me inside my head, as if in realization. My eyes widen as Inuyasha started to open his mouth.  
  
"We bumped to each other." He simply said and his mom seems to be satisfied with that.  
  
"I see, well, you both needs rest and it's already two for God's sake! Go to bed you two!" She said in authority's voice, effectively ushered us to our own bedrooms.  
  
I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon, morning will come and I still haven't got a sleep. I chuckled with a frown, all of a sudden. We're always seeing each other, I thought. Bad sign? I asked myself. but after thinking as I shifted to my side, getting ready for sleep. Nah!, I thought and at last, I went to a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
Sorry, it's short!!!! Promise, I'll try and write longer.hopefully.REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! Push that little GO there and make me happy!!! Thank you for your reviews and here's my answer!!!!  
  
Someone--- Sorry.no ears in Inuyasha but Thank you for reviewing  
  
Kitty--- Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
RasK Fog--- Hehe, That's true, Inuyasha just hadn't looked carefully. Thanks for reviewing 


	3. My tears weren't dry after all

SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: My tears weren't dry after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sun smiled at me as soon as I opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched, refreshed. I stood up and went to the window. The sun is bright and the blue beach is glowing like there are some crystals in the sea.  
  
I went to my bag to find a dress and went to the hot spring for bath. It's my second day in the countryside. I became thoughtful, letting my feet carry me to the hot spring. I wonder if my parents are looking for me.  
  
I didn't notice the man, who's also thoughtful at the moment, that's coming right towards me. Well, you should've guessed. I was turning for the flight of stairs when a man appeared at the last step of the stairs and we bumped to each other. I released an 'eep' sound as he suddenly growled when I fall into him. He crushed me to his chest, I was on top, as he took all the injuries and we came sliding down the stairs.  
  
"Stupid stairs." He rubbed his back as I stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I squeaked.  
  
"You again." He said when I brought his attention to me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Looking for Tokyo." He muttered before adding, "What do you think I'm doing here?" he said as I flinched involuntarily.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't notice-" I started.  
  
"Yeah, I could see that." He stood up with the help of my outstretched hand, caressing his offended back.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked but I could see he's not. Oh well, might as well ask, you know.  
  
"Yup, no need to worry. I always receive these things loads of times. Last night, for one." He said bluntly. I blushed, ashamed of what I did.  
  
"Sorry," I said, bowing my head only to realize that he's looking at me.  
  
"Hey, why are you saying 'sorry' so much? Don't worry about it." He said, patting my shoulder.  
  
"Sorry?" I said with uncertainty and he growled at me.  
  
"Keh, just shut up." He said and began to go up the stairs. I followed him with my gaze until he disappeared. I sighed and went on what I was about to do.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango screamed, for what I think on the top of her lungs, as she ran towards my room. I looked expectantly for someone to barge in through my sliding door but to my disappointment, she went through the divider.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously. Really now, what could have made this girl excited to scream like that? I chuckled in my mind.  
  
"There's a new arcade game down the leisure room! Let's try it out." I fell animatedly, sweat dropping in the process.  
  
"Arcade game?" She nodded eagerly, like a child wanting to buy an ice cream and begging his mother to buy him one. I sighed.  
  
"Fine, let's go." I let Sango drag me to the leisure room. Well, there's nothing to do anyway.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
I sighed for the twelfth time, I guess. It's been four days that I was away from home. I wanted this to happen but. it's just that. I haven't been too far and too long from home. I think this is what you call home sick.  
  
I sat up. I can't sleep again and I felt my mouth went dry so I need some water. I got my refrigerator full this time so no more running into Inuyasha moments. I groaned at that sudden thought. It's like there was a magnet between us and kept pulling us together. I hate that! I don't want that, I mean. I'm beginning to like him. as a friend and I don't want to be attached.  
  
The doctor said that my life shortened day after day. In the Kendo competition, for one, I managed to get bruise again. The symptoms are appearing again and it's a bad sign after three years of nothing happening!  
  
I went out of my room to get a more fresh air and inhaled. Somehow and suddenly, the room seems to suffocate me. I just stood there looking at the peaceful surroundings as air whipped my hair away from my eyes. The next moment, I don't know how he got there, someone suddenly stood beside me. I looked up to see the man with glowing white hair at his back. I looked back to the skies full of stars, thinking he'll go away if I did that. However he stayed.  
  
"What are you doing at this time of night? .Not that I'm worrying." He kept his stubbornness at his last line.  
  
"Getting fresh air." I said simply. "What about you?" I glanced at him at the corner of my eye.  
  
"Same with you. I can't sleep." He replied and I agreed with him with my nod. Silence broke in to us as I tucked my lock to the back of my ear. Wind blew it's coldness to us and I shivered involuntarily. I felt someone's night robe wrapped to my frame and I looked up.  
  
"Thank you." I said to Inuyasha who averted his eyes to something else until I saw him shivered with his protest. I was about to give him back his night robe but he squeezed his hands to mine.  
  
"Keep it, my body's a lot stronger than your frail body." He said with a strong voice and he released my hand.  
  
"Sorry." I said and again, he growled.  
  
"Will you put that 'sorry' out of your vocabulary? It's annoying you know. For at least since I met you, we wouldn't part until you say that puny sorry!" He said as I wondered why that sorry made him mad.  
  
"Okay.I'll try." I said. However, his intent gaze with those gold eyes made me stare at him.  
  
"What?" That seemed to shake him out of his gaze.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that..you haven't smiled ever since I've met you. Do you know how to smile?" I shook my head and he somewhat sweat dropped. It's half true, you know.  
  
"I don't want to smile." I said quietly, letting him wonder why.  
  
"Why?" Just as I thought.  
  
"Because.. I don't want something to happen. I don't want to do something I'm going to regret afterwards." I explained but I know it's not enough.  
  
"Why would you regret something by just smiling? I'm sure you'll look good if you try to smile." He assured (Is it OOC? Sorry if it is.It's needed for the plot you know) as I looked at him. Did he just say what I thought he said?  
  
"Look, always looking sober isn't good, you know. It'll make you look older, they said. Besides, you have a lot to live for! Don't let others see you like that!" He said energetically, smirking at me.  
  
Why is he saying that if he too couldn't do anything other than smirk? But for once, he said something good. It let my spirit free out of me. Why not? Even if he didn't know what my situation is, he sure made me feel a lot better. He moved me, I think.  
  
Before I could protest my own body, my lips curled into a smile. He looked surprised at the moment before he gave me a lopsided grin. We stayed like that for a moment. It's relaxing me when I'm with him, for some strange reason. But then again, I'm strange to, am I?  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
  
I stretched as sun streamed my room. It's another bright new day. Sango asked me to accompany her to the beach. The beach I always see in my window. I looked at it at a moment before I run towards my bag and try and find some swimming gears or something. I frowned. I remembered that I haven't brought my swimming gears. Now, I had to buy new bathing suit.  
  
I went down to the restaurant, just to the left of the hall, and eat my breakfast. Sango wasn't awake yet so I went to the leisure room to exercise my muscles. Did I mention that there was a ping-pong table there? Unfortunately for me, I have no opponent.  
  
I peeked inside and saw that only few are in here, playing arcades and. oh boy, there he is. I went towards Inuyasha, planning to surprise him. I tiptoed my way to him and as he played arcades, I pushed him with a 'BOO' sound. As expected, his character suddenly made a wrong move and his opponent defeated him.  
  
"Oh no! And this is the final stage! Ka-go-me." He said in a warning and creepy way as he turned slowly to me.  
  
I looked at him uneasily as I made a run out of the leisure room. Well, this is more effective than playing ping-pong. I was unfortunate that time, as he started running towards me. and he's fast. I put up my pace as I turned sharply to the long hall and into the lounge room. I greeted Ruriko- san in time before running fast again, grinning like crazy.  
  
I looked to my back and saw that no one's chasing me. I stopped and leaned to a tree, clutching my chest hard. I ran too far, and my doctor prohibited that. But that didn't stop my mind to work. Heh, I guess old Inuyasha couldn't defeat me. and I guessed wrong, I quickly added as I saw a something suddenly came into view. And it's very familiar. I looked up at him and grinned uneasily.  
  
He growled and for all I know, he was cursing under his breath.  
  
"You're gonna get --!" He said, but somehow, I haven't heard the last word he was saying. What's happening to me? Maybe running too much wasn't the greatest idea I've done, I thought. My sight blurred and my knees felt weak, similar things I had in the competition. I felt limp and fell down to the ground, though, I never heard or felt myself connecting to the ground. The next and the last moment I felt was a body, or at least a cloth, wrapped itself around me and I lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
I woke up the next day and I found myself in my room with a damped towel on my forehead. I squirmed under the covers when I felt heat and hotness in the room.  
  
"Don't move too much, you got fever." My gaze looked at the familiar lady at my side when I heard her voice.  
  
"What happened to you, Kagome-chan?" I looked at Sango who's looking so worried. I averted my eyes. Don't look at me like that. I run away of my house to not see those worried eyes towards me!  
  
Sango noticed it, probably, because she pulled my face back softly to look at her again. "What's the matter?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Don't look at me Sango."  
  
Sango blinked.  
  
"Look at you like what?"  
  
"Pained, and worried." My voice was very quiet that she had to come closer to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want people around me to. worry about me. I don't want them pitying me. I want them to smile and be happy." I said and to my surprise, Sango got angry.  
  
"And do you look happy? God, Kagome, ever since I met you, you never smiled! And do you think that your frowns or quietness will make others around you to be happy? No! Kagome, if you want the people you care for to be happy then at least pull them by being or looking happy!"  
  
"But I'M not happy!" I said, my tears suddenly threat to fall. But my words silenced Sango, flinching.  
  
"I'm not happy, Sango. I will never be." I sobbed. She relaxed and pulled me up into a hug. I cried on her chest, half wondering where these tears came from. I guess I just hid them too long and the word of Sango just hit me direct n the face.  
  
"Shh. Kagome, it's all right. You can change it. You can be happy as long as you live." I wailed louder, making Sango wonder why.  
  
"I can't live long Sango. My life is shorter than you think." Her arms stiffened at my announcement and she broke our hug. She looked at me intently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have leukemia, cancer in blood. My doctor said my life is getting shorter and shorter as days passes." I sobbed as I saw her shocked face turned white.  
  
"Why haven't you told me this before?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Sango! That's why I don't want to tell you! I don't want the looks people give me if they knew I have this sickness." I hugged her like a child would do as Sango wrapped her arms comfortingly around me.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that why you ran away from home?" she asked and I flinched but quickly relaxed in her hug.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It fitted too well. After knowing what you dislike, I suddenly got an idea that you didn't like the looks of pity on your parents so you got fed up and run away from home." She chuckled as my sobs subsided. She broke the hug once more and looked at me, motherly.  
  
"You all right now?" I nodded and gave her my first bright smile. My first smile was to Inuyasha but I felt better than ever right now, despite the fever. I'm lucky I have Sango by my side.  
  
"I'm happy I saw your smile. You rarely do that." She said as she beamed at me.  
  
"Then perhaps I'll do it more often, wouldn't I?" I said happily as she giggled. Maybe this is the first day that I was really happy. I couldn't believe that I could do these things again. To laugh, to cry and to be happy ever since I received my sickness.  
  
"Hey, what's happening-Kagome!" I heard coming from the door. I knew that voice but I kept looking at Sango. She saw my look, which clearly said: Don't tell a damn about my sickness, promise me. She smiled and nodded happily to me as Inuyasha invited himself inside. After all, he's the son of karinin-san.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Inuyasha asked, surveying my face, as if there is something wrong with it.  
  
"I'm fine." I said, smiling and boy, did it surprise him! That look was priceless from our mighty Inuyasha.  
  
"Did something happen in this room? I mean.you're glowing with happiness today, Kagome." He said pointedly.  
  
"Well, nothing happened. I just feel a lot better thanks to Sango-chan!" I replied, winking at my dearest friend.  
  
"I see." He said slowly turning to Sango to look at her suspiciously. I wondered why.  
  
"Well, why are you here, anyway?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, to check up on you and to invite you to the beach. My mother got five tickets to the beach you know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I see, then I'll come!" I squealed, but since my head still ache, I felt the room spun. I never showed it. In years of hiding my sickness to my classmates, I perfected it and as expected, my companions in my room never had a clue that it happened to me.  
  
"Great." He said.  
  
"Can Sango come too?" I asked as I heard him growl. What I didn't know was these two had been enemies since they knew each other for all I don't know. But for a moment, Sango seemed not care.  
  
"I can come." She said and Inuyasha's response was a scowl. I gave him the puppy eyes and he flinched at my total change. I guess I'm lonelier than I thought I was and it was shown when I was with them. Sorry, guys.  
  
"Double great." He grumbled as I gave him a smile.  
  
"Then, I'm going down the stairs and tell mom that the tickets are now all occupied so she wouldn't invite more of her friends." He added, standing up and going to the door.  
  
"Okay." I said as I waved goodbye at him. That was before he turned around.  
  
"You know, you look better when you smile." And he left. I felt blood rushed to my face as I felt it hot all of a sudden. What's happening to me? My hearts sped up that moment. Am I having a heart attack?!, I asked myself innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Finished. Apparently, Kagome haven't fallen in love yet so she hadn't got those blushes so she's a little dense.^_~ hehe, well, you know the drill... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. How it all started

SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The past: how it all started  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a bright Saturday and Inuyasha brought us to the nearby beach. The last time I went in a beach was. I can't remember. well, anyhow, this beach is a wonderful.  
  
"Kagome-chan, is this your first time in the beach.?" Sango asked me, I shook my head.  
  
"No, but I couldn't remember when it was." I rubbed my temple absently as I looked into space; missing the look Inuyasha had given me.  
  
"How could you not?" she asked me again, I smiled at her. She never looked at me as if I'm dying. I turned my head to Inuyasha, what if I told him that I was.? Will he still be able to look at me freely? I could see him looking at the skies, distant look on his eyes.  
  
"I just can't, Sango." I dismissed the topic as she heaved a sigh.  
  
"Well, let's find the cottage." Have I said that we won the overnight thingy and there were two cottages that were free for us to use?  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
We settled in our respective cottages: one for the boys and one for the girls. Oh yeah, my companions are Sango, Inuyasha, another guy and girl. They're also from the Inu Youkai inn and they're both Inuyasha's friends or at least the boy's his friend, they said. The girl is his office mate. They weren't here yet, because of their works.  
  
I wonder what they look like.  
  
I crouched down to my bag and dug to find my new bathing suit. Sango brought it for me. I went to the bathroom and change. It was a navy blue with U cut at the back. I'm going to get tan this day.Great.  
  
I dressed in the bathroom and looked at myself for a moment. Sango mentioned that the first day she got here, I'm pale. But now, now that I looked at myself, I think I'm healthy. I smiled and saw my image when I smile. Their right, it's better to smile.  
  
I think my old Kagome version is back again.  
  
"Kagome? Let's go now, Inuyasha's at the beach now, waiting." I nodded even if she couldn't see it and opened the door.  
  
"Well? How do I look?" I stared at Sango's stunned face before she broke into a smile.  
  
"You're simply great, Kagome-chan! Let's go before one certain man gets angry." She giggled and dragged me to the beach.  
  
While we're walking towards Inuyasha, I noticed one man talking and laughing with him. They abruptly stopped and turned his gaze to us. He looked at me strangely before smiling at me, from ear to ear. He stopped in front of us.  
  
"Why, Kikyo, who is this fair lady you're walking with? I thought you have no friends." Sango and I gave him a strange look. Kikyo? .why does it sounded so familiar?  
  
"Excuse me." Sango began. "Why are you calling-eep!" I gasped when I heard Sango squeaked. I looked around and saw the man disappeared from my sight and was already caressing Sango's butt.  
  
"My, my, your butt is so soft." He said in a very pervert way. I guess Sango and I were very red now but we still managed to print our hands on both sides of his cheeks.  
  
We walked towards Inuyasha who was laughing his heart out before we banged his head with our punches.  
  
"I'm Miroku, by the way." After several minutes, Miroku got his consciousness back and Inuyasha told him to introduce himself.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Miroku." I said without much conviction. Right now, Sango is in a peeved mood muttering that she's violated and always shooting the man with her glares. Oh boy, if glares could murder, Miroku is surely in hell now.  
  
At the back of my mind, something pricked and I thought I might as well ask him.  
  
"Umm, Miroku-san, why had you called me Kikyo?" I asked hesitantly as he turned his attention to me.  
  
"You'll find out soon when she got here." He said simply and I nodded. No need to push him, it's nothing important. I looked at the beach and stared at the family whose swimming joyfully together as the waved engulfed them and when they'd emerged, they burst out laughing.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. That was until suddenly, I envisioned something from the waves. It was I, my mom, father, grand pa, Souta and my other relatives. We all splashed each other with water, laughing and smiling. I shook my head and when I looked at it again, it was gone.  
  
I probably looked lost at that moment because Inuyasha called my name all of a sudden.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes?" I replied  
  
"Are you really all right now?" I smiled at his concern. He's such a kind person.  
  
"Of course I am, don't worry."  
  
"Who said I'm worrying?" Okay, so he doesn't want to admit it.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You think so? Well, you're wrong." He replied defensively. There was silence in the group before another companion arrived.  
  
"There you are! Why are you so slow in dressing up? .Oh I know! You probably gained fats that your bathing suit isn't fitti-Oof!" Ouch, another direct hit in his face. It was quite funny if I wasn't too stunned. This must be the girl Kikyo, raven-haired and blue-gray eyes.Just like me. That explained why Miroku called me Kikyo and why the other's expressions were like this.  
  
"Are you me?" I blurted out at last. I got her attention and at once, I saw the difference. There was this cold thing in her eyes, glaring eyes I mean. But I couldn't say that now, you know, because I also acted cold for the last three years not until now.  
  
"No, you're not me." She said bluntly and at once, I realized that I should be careful with this girl. It's not that she'll hurt me but, it's just that.something is disturbing about her.  
  
"Guys.and ladies, this is Kikyo." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey, are you two kind of relatives?" Inuyasha asked innocently. But those words brought me back to the past.  
  
  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Kuriko, this is my wife, Yukino." My father said, gesturing his hands to my mother. "And this is our little Kagome." He said, pointing at me, as he smiled fatherly at me. I was at the back of mom as if this Kuriko will bite me. She's glaring at me when father's not looking, you know.  
  
"Yukino, this is my other daughter, Kikyo." Father took Kikyo's hand and ushered her in front of us.  
  
+End of the Flashback+  
  
I was only three then, and Kikyo's five, when father told us that he had other woman. The first wife he said. So in short, we're his second family and Kikyo and I were siblings in father. I haven't recognized her, maybe because it was fourteen years ago. That's a long time.  
  
"Yes," I finally answered and she shrugged her shoulders, walking away. Does she remember? Maybe, by the way she looked at me, she definitely remembered me.  
  
Yup, you guessed right. We may be looked alike but having different mothers made us differ in personalities.  
  
"Then why can't you remember her?" Sango asked confusedly.  
  
"We only met fourteen years ago and never saw each other again. That could make us forget." Kikyo spoke up. Well, my hunch is correct. I better change the topic. Kikyo obviously doesn't want to talk about the past. Don't misunderstood, I don't want to either  
  
"Hey, we're here to swim, aren't we?" I asked, successfully changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah,." Inuyasha got ready, he positioned into a running position. ". Last one in the beach is a rotten egg!" hah! Well, that's not me! I know someone is too elegant enough to play Inuyasha's tricks. As suspected, we all run to the shore except for Kikyo who calmly walked towards the shore.  
  
"Kikyo, you surely know how to admit that you're a rotten egg now, don't you?" Miroku teased as they all laughed. I couldn't laugh at that after she shot me a jealous glare. Is she jealous? But by the way, another direct hit connected again to Miroku's nose!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Father! Hold on father!" I cried along with the others in the room. Dad has Leukemia, cancer in blood. And after all this time, his Leukemia finally got better on him and it attacked him. The doctor said he'll die and there's nothing they could do. I want to kick that doctor, you know. They haven't even try and prevent the sickness and they already said they couldn't do anything?! To damn with them!  
  
I sat up all of a sudden, cold sweat covering my entire face. I looked around and saw that I was still in the cottage in the beach. I clutched my chest. It was all just a dream. Without my knowing, tears started to flow from my eyes as I remembered it all. From how I got this stupid sickness to why I hate doctors, to why I hate those certain looks and to why I couldn't remember this beach.  
  
It all happened on this same beach four years ago. We were laughing as we splash the water to each and everyone. We were happy back then, like we had no problems. Dad begged Kuriko to forget about her and my mom's difference at the moment and come with us in the beach. It was his birthday and he wanted it to be special because he felt that he might not have this chance again. Mind you, I like it to be special either.  
  
That was until he got the attack. We quickly brought him to the hospital and all but they just broke in the news that he'll have no more recovery to this. That we just had to watch and wait for his death to come. It was mortifying. Stupid doctors! I hate them!  
  
One night, I walked towards his still form as I saw him awake. I asked him if he's okay, and I thought he would say yes but to my surprise, he'd said; don't look at me like that. He doesn't like people not to be happy, he said it's bad to see people around you crying when he will eventually pass. He doesn't want to remember us with our sober and desperate looks. When he dies, he wanted us to look happy so he could rest happy.  
  
Two days later, he died eventually and we all cried our hearts out. I was only thirteen then when he died. I didn't talk for at least three months after he died. I was father's favorite, that's how mom said to me. It's to why Kikyo acted cold around me. Even if she was the first daughter, I was always the one who was loved.  
  
And that's when it had happened; I got his leukemia two days before my fourteenth birthday. They said it was hereditary so I couldn't be surprised. That's how it all started. I couldn't remember this beach because I want to forget! Bad things happened in this beach!  
  
  
  
I cried and cried that night, remembering how dad died that day. I put up my knees and rested my head on it as my arms hugged it. I didn't know that in the next room to mine, somebody's also crying because she remembered bad things as well after she met her sister in father side.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan? Your eyes are a little puffy today. Did you cry?" Sango asked me.  
  
"No, maybe I'm just tired." I lied as all of a sudden, I felt the familiar pain tugging all over my body. Spots of bruise appeared in my hands, arms and legs appeared as well. I'm out in the sun but to what I'm seeing in others, it's not a hot day. However, what I'm feeling in the moment, is I feel hot, like the temperature suddenly reached one hundred degree Celsius.  
  
Kikyo noticed it, I guess. We haven't told our relatives about my sickness, so basically the ones in the Higurashii shrines are the one who knew I have Leukemia. Her eyes widen as she got sight of the many bruises. She walked towards me, for once, with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Is that.?" Horror in her face and her eyes almost pop out since she widened it too much when I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you two?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the worry in Kikyo's eyes. Interrogation time, I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.........  
  
  
  
Finished! Sorry, no Inuyasha + Kagome romance here yet, I just needed to straighten up my plot. So I hope it's clear to you why she acted like that.!!!!  
  
Now, REVIEW, and I'll update soon!!!!!!  
  
~sakura2649 


	5. Tell me the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.  
  
Thanks for the review by the way!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Tell me the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I swam to a deeper part of the beach, feeling its salty features. The sun is high and the undersea could be clearly seen. It's a wonderful day to swim, only if Kikyou hadn't spoilt it all. I told her not to tell anybody but now, I highly doubt that I had told her that.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Kagome-chan. I'm sure she wouldn't tell." Sango said from my behind. I hope so; Kikyou wants to ruin my life for all I know so I'm not surprise if someone suddenly came here and gave their last few words on me before I die. Great, huh?  
  
"I'm not worrying." I said defiantly but I'm sure I'm looking around like a lost puppy. I'm searching for any clues of Kikyo's whereabouts. She suddenly disappeared, you know. I wonder what she's doing right now.  
  
"I'll get ourselves some drinks, ne Sango?" I stated abruptly at Miroku and Sango. Apparently, even if they are fighting, I could see sparks of endearment between them. Might as well leave them and have themselves get together. I walked away without their permission.  
  
I'm not going to get drinks for those two lovebirds, if you had notice. I'm in for finding Kikyo, you know. I know I have some explaining to do to her even if we don't get along well. I walked along the shore and soon, I saw big rocks planted at the beach lines.  
  
I smiled. I saw in the movies that usually, sentimental people went here and think about something that is happening lately. Well, maybe it worked in the real life. I stumbled up towards the rock to another since as if some bulldozers dumped it unceremoniously along the shore, you know.  
  
As I half-expected, I saw someone sitting in one of those rocks, looking sentimental. However, it's not Kikyo. It was someone else. Before I could turn around to leave him in his thoughts, he called my name.  
  
"Kagome?" I stiffened but after moments, I sighed and turned. I smiled at him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, inviting myself at his side.  
  
"Penny first before I tell you." He replied as I chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, dear Inuyasha, I have no money today." He turned to scowl playfully at me.  
  
"Then, I won't tell you." We went silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. Hey, if he wasn't scowling or growling, you could love his sarcasm.  
  
"But seriously, I'm just thinking." He began hesitantly. Obviously, he's debating with himself if he needed to tell me what's on his mind.  
  
"I could see that."  
  
He ignored my statement. "Kikyo approached me a little while ago. She said that I shouldn't let myself be close to you, not that I am really. She said if I would, I would certainly be sad afterwards. I mean, what could make me sad? It's not that I'm close to you, am I?" He said with stubbornness and confusion (A little OOC?).  
  
I stiffened though. I told you so, no matter how hard my life is, Kikyo will always find a way to make me even more miserable! I told you she would tell my friends, Inuyasha nonetheless. But I smiled at him, hiding the chaos and anger inside.  
  
"Don't worry about what she said to you. Besides, you can't understand what she saying, can you? She's probably just not in her right mind." I told him, grinning as he looked at me strangely. I looked to the setting sun as I felt my face so hot. What is this? I just saw him looking at me with that adorable look in his face and I felt this thingy in my chest. I wonder what that was.  
  
Anyway, I need to dismiss the topic. "Beautiful." I told him.  
  
"What?" I could felt his eyes on me before I pointed to the setting sun in front of us.  
  
"The setting sun." I frowned. "I wonder if life is like that. What if our life span is as short as the day? What if one's life suddenly shortened to not see the sun rose again? I wonder if it's mine." My voice went quiet at my last line. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them, resting my head over it.  
  
I'm at it again. I'm going through this stage of denial again. I couldn't accept death anymore. I'm so stupid to accept some friends. So now, now that I could feel my life getting even shorter, I wished to be in this world forever. I felt something stinging in my eyes but I let it flow freely. I can't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" I felt Inuyasha held my shoulder. I spun around and hugged him, soaking his shirt. I felt him tensed before he finally returned my hug.  
  
"I'm scared." I finally said, sobbing.  
  
"Of?  
  
"Of not living again." He stiffened at my words before he made a soothing sound.  
  
"You're crazy. Don't be scared. You're still living. I'm here. You'll live as long as I protect you." He said. I trusted his words before I told myself that he couldn't understand my situation.  
  
I smiled nevertheless. "Thank you for caring." I stood up and walked away, missing the look and hot cheeks of Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Sango! Did you see-?" I stopped in my tracks as Miroku flew in my way. I crouched so he wouldn't hit me and turned to see where he is heading. I snickered. As I heard a thump, I heard Inuyasha yelled at someone. Direct hit I say, he just entered Inuyasha's place.  
  
I turned around to see Sango sitting down at a hut we rented, as if she did nothing. I walked towards her.  
  
"Hey." I started, inviting myself in the seat beside her.  
  
"Hey." She didn't sound too please. Oh no.  
  
"Did you just saw a bird flying towards me just a while ago? It went straight to Inuyasha, he didn't sound glad either." I said sarcastically. She chuckled.  
  
"They deserved each other."  
  
"To whom are you talking about? The bird and Inuyasha?" I asked  
  
"No, the bird and Kikyo." I flinched, Kikyo and Miroku? It's worst than putting Inuyasha and my grand ma together. Yuck!  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"I'm kidding. He's just a jerk, an asshole, a bastard and a pain in the butt to be precise." My friend stated bitterly. Oh yeah, she's really angry.  
  
"Alright, what happened?"  
  
"He just court girl who's playing beach ball, and then one girl walked to him saying he just said something like that to her too. Then another one came too and then more of then. Until he said, I'm his girlfriend! The nerve! Suddenly, two girls squeaked and I saw Miroku violating them. I pinched him and then he did it again and then he did it to me, telling me I'm jealous! That bastard!" Anger flared around her and I couldn't help but push away my seat from her, sweat dropping. She calmed down after a few moments and I smiled.  
  
"Aren't you?" She seemed to be confused, turning her head to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you jealous?" I said in a much understandable statement. She flinched. I think I just hit a jackpot.  
  
"Heck,.. no." She said quietly and I grinned. Gotcha!  
  
"I'm not jealous. I.I'm just defending the other girls to-"  
  
"Oh really, tell me about it." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"I was! -" There it goes again. My sweat was cold, my body was in pain and I felt hot.  
  
"Kagome?" I held my head as Sango put her hands on my shoulder.  
  
"You're pale, come on, I'll put you to the cottage." She said as I limp with Sango towards the direction of the cottage.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm on the futon again because of my fever. Good thing Sango was here but I was unfortunate that she called Kikyo for help since she already knew. But at least she still wasn't here.  
  
"Kagome, I've got to take you to the doctor. They could-" Anger rushed to me in the minute that word was released by Sango.  
  
"No! They'll only tell me that I've no longer life to live. They'll take me to a private hospital where I'll rotten to death." I said bitterly.  
  
"But they can heal you. At least they can stop the pain you have now, they can subside it at the moment." Sango gave me a small smile. I knew she wanted to help but still.  
  
"Father had leukemia." Sango frowned, but I go on.  
  
"I also thought doctors could help, but, no, they abandoned him. They just put father come in to a private hospital and let him rot to death. They let us watch him in anguish and they haven't even subside his pains." Tears began to fall from my eyes as I reminisce the things happened in the past.  
  
"I know your pain, Kagome. My grand ma had Leukemia too, but I hadn't seen it. Kagome, you must have faith." Sango begged me.  
  
"No, you don't know my pain. Three years! I had to go through these common things! It's a miracle that I survived for the last three years! I hate this sickness. I never asked this." I said as I cried in anguish.  
  
"You need to hold on, Kagome. Like you said, you've survived three year with leukemia. We may see a mira---" The door burst opened as Inuyasha looked at us with unreadable look. I stared at him in horror.  
  
"Inuya-" He walked slowly to me and crouched so we're head-leveled.  
  
"Tell me that all those conversations aren't true." He told me in a serious tone.  
  
"I-" Words failed me as he stared intently.  
  
"Tell me. the truth, Kagome."  
  
"."  
  
"You're sick, aren't you?!" He asked me, shaking my shoulders.  
  
"."  
  
"You told me all that in that damn beach because you're dying, aren't you?!" I thought he couldn't accept it but I never thought he had a thick head that the idea of me dying is very hard for him to believe. My tears ran very fast on my cheeks as he pulled me in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Yes! That's why I'm afraid!"  
  
"What are you afraid?" He asked as I finally answered him.  
  
"Afraid that I'm going to be attached! I'm afraid to get friends! I'm afraid to." I said from a high-pitched voice to a very quiet voice.  
  
"Afraid to what?" Inuyasha's voice seemed to be tamed now. I looked up, breaking our hug. My eyes were glistening with tears.  
  
"I'm afraid of you."  
  
"What!" He said in outrage.  
  
"I'm afraid of you because I might fall in love." I added quietly and he quickly held my face sandwiched in his hands.  
  
"What did you say?" I couldn't reply since I felt light headed and I limped to Inuyasha's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end..  
  
Kidding! It's TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE or this will be seriously the END! Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. meet my mother MMM!

SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Meet my mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I found myself back to the inn. Thanks to Sango, according to her by the way, Inuyasha didn't push the idea of bringing me to the hospital. I sat up and held my head for a while. Ouch, what happened by the way back in the cottage?  
  
Oh yeah, Dad, Leukemia, Inuyasha, Leukemia again. Wait. Oh my God! Inuyasha found out!  
  
My eyes widened so much that I might look like an owl. I looked around my room and it's as usual. Empty. Sango was nowhere around the divider because I can't hear any sounds from there and I couldn't hear footsteps from the corridor.  
  
I stood up and held my head. I still have fever but oh well, that's common for those who have Leukemia. I peeked from the sliding door and tried to hold on something so I won't fall. Hey, it's pretty hard you know. When your world is spinning around you fast, of course you wouldn't know where to hold on.  
  
I gripped on the railings and managed to walk slowly towards the stairway. I swear my one step took a minute before I try and walk again. Well, this made it harder. As I walk towards the stairs, someone bumped on me and my butt connected to the ground.  
  
"Ouch." I caressed my butt for a while as I waited for that someone to help me stand up.  
  
"Sorry about.Kagome! What are you doing here?" Familiar voice rang to my ears as I abruptly looked up and groaned. Sango helped me to get up, holding me by my waist to keep me still.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You still have fever! Come on, I'll bring you back to your room." She scolded, before I could tell her that 'I got this far on empty head, you'll bring me back there.', something escaped my lips without permission.  
  
"Did you see Inuyasha?" She looked at me strangely.  
  
"What? Is he who you're looking for? Sorry, I haven't seen him whole day since we came from the beach." She replied. Figures, he's probably avoiding me now. I looked down as I dragged my feet, feeling a little sad.  
  
Well, I'm the one, who doesn't want to be attached, am I? Why am I feeling like this? I thought so much I hadn't notice someone just passed by me quietly. I only saw white hair flowing freely in the air and I had just in time to see him getting down the stairs. He merely glanced at me and quickly averted his eyes when I saw him. Great, he's avoiding me now.  
  
Sango pushed me down to the futon and placed a damped towel on my forehead.  
  
"Rest, okay?"  
  
With that one word told, she slipped out of my room and I heard her going down the stairs. I sighed. They're treating me like the old days again. Maybe I'll go find another inn where no one knew me? . Nah, it'll cost me bucks, I can't afford it. My money is already jumping out of the window like garbage.  
  
I stood up again, deliberately breaking Sango's word, and walked to the corridor. I leaned on the rail and let air rush in to me. It feels so great, if I had no sickness or whatever. I looked down and there, I saw Inuyasha.  
  
He sat on the grassy plain and air blew his hair away from his face. He looked troubled, and I thought he doesn't match the peaceful surrounding. I frowned. He's avoiding me; that thought crossed my mind. Well, I'm going to die anyway, if I like him, I'll regret my death. It's good that he's avoiding me so at least, for the both of us, it wouldn't hurt us much.  
  
Yes, maybe that's for the better.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Three days passed by and my fever was getting worst. Ruriko-san was very worried and brought me to the hospital, much to my protest.  
  
"It's for your own good." She said. She already called my family. Damn that Inuyasha, he already told Ruriko-san that I'm underage, I'm a Higurashii and my true address and phone number. Lucky me Ruriko-san wasn't angry with me since I lied and Inuyasha didn't tell her I have cancer. Well, if you're on her shoes, you wouldn't be angry with a sick person, would you?  
  
There goes my vacation, nice room by the way, in the hospital. I got grumpy ever since I checked in the hospital and by the way the nurses look at me, they knew I'm dying. Once in a while, nurse checked on me if my blood pressure, heart beat rate and whatever, are normal. Then again, my blood cells aren't normal, are they?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Sango asked me, which successfully pulled me out of my trance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said penny for your thoughts?" She repeated, smiling at me as she arranged the flowers on my side.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Twenty bucks?" She replied though I knew she wouldn't have that much money.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About Inuyasha?" she asked innocently but it won a blush from me, you know.  
  
"Of course not!" That's true.  
  
"Then what?" She smiled at me but I frowned.  
  
"About how horse jump." I said sarcastically and she gave me a dry laugh.  
  
"Seriously, Kagome."  
  
"I'm just thinking about everything." I sighed as I reminisced about.everything. And especially about the certain jerk in the inn, which I really don't want to think about.  
  
"Especially?" I turned to her. She smiled patronizingly at me, which I found very odd.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know how to read my mind?" I asked suspiciously as she giggled.  
  
"Of course not. Do you think I'll pass by being a mind reader?" She asked with hoped in her voice.  
  
"You're kidding me, aren't you?" I chuckled.  
  
"I'm just making you happy. Ever since you came in this joint you became the old Kagome who came to the inn few days before. Are you sure you don't have a split personality problem?" She kept her eyes on the flowers.  
  
"Maybe I have."  
  
"Cheer up, Kagome! You still have your life." Sango said, but she just muttered the last words.  
  
"You know, Sango, you're great at cheering me up." I said, frowning at her. Sango chose that moment to change the topic.  
  
"Have you talked with Inuyasha lately?" I made a face.  
  
"No. How would I?" He's been avoiding me, I added in my thoughts.  
  
"Well, I just want to tell you that he's strangely depressed ever since we came to the beach." She sighed, finally sitting down to the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Surely, you know why." I retorted. It's either he doesn't want to be attached to me or just doesn't like me. which is good. It's for the better, I thought sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't hide your feelings, Kagome. It's bad for you." She scolded in a motherly way and I flinched or I inched away from Sango rather.  
  
"Do you know how to read my mind, seriously, Sango?"  
  
"Don't change the topic, Kagome." She said. Darn it.  
  
"What feelings do you think I'm hiding anyway?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Fear, .Love." She suggested as my eyes widened. She could be a psychiatrist for all I know.  
  
"How.?" I asked wordlessly.  
  
"I could see it in these eyes." She pointed at my eyes. "And I know you, Kagome, you don't want to show it. However, your heart is saying it out loud. It can't hide feelings too long, Kagome. It let your face show and form your love towards someone." She said, pointing at my heart and to my face once she said the words. Darn heart, I scolded.  
  
"So you knew?" I found my voice as she nodded eagerly, happy that I admit now.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" I pleaded and she agreed, almost instantly.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
In my second night in the hospital, my parents arrived. I frowned at them but since they were used to me that way, they ignored it.  
  
"Oh Kagome, how could you live our house like that? If Ruriko-san hadn't called us, I'm sure we'll ." I interrupted my mom.  
  
"Assume that I'm dead." I said with distant eyes. My mom sighed.  
  
"I never thought my little Kagome would die just like that. She's a strong girl, you know." She smiled at me as I turned to her. That's the first time I saw her relieved for me.  
  
"You don't know how much worried we got when we hadn't found you in your room. I'm relieved to see you alive." She said, tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"You're glad. to see me alive?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes.I loved you too much, Kagome. If you die just now, without me proving my love for you as a mother, I'm sure I'll suicide to follow you to the next life." She said in a motherly way. My eyes soon gave up and my tears flow out without my permission.  
  
"I'm sorry, mother.I thought you.abandoned me ever since I got these sick!" I burst out as she hugged me.  
  
"I never did that. A mother never abandoned her child. Your dad told me.that don't let our daughter feel unloved if I die. I'm deeply sorry." She said. It would be better if Kikyou didn't choose that moment to interrupt.  
  
"And he left me unloved, is that it?" She asked; her cold eyes darted to me. My mom spun around to see her husband's first daughter.  
  
"You're wrong, Kikyou. He never left you. Who told you he left you unloved?" My mom retorted soothingly.  
  
"Kagome always get whatever she wanted. Kagome got everything. Kagome is this. Kagome is this.I'm always inferior to them. Kagome is always loved." Ooh, jealousy bites, huh?  
  
"You're completely wrong. As a matter of fact, your father gave his half riches to you and one third only to Kagome." She looked at us shocked. Didn't she know?  
  
"But mother told me none is given to us." She told us.  
  
"Do you want some proof? Your father gave me the testaments after he died. It clearly said one half of his riches would be yours. Come to my office once and you'll find out." Mother told her and dismissed the topic. I smiled at her. She was surprised at first but she returned it. Kikyou walked out of the room with a mutter of 'Sorry for everything, Kagome.'. I guess that's over.  
  
"Is there anything you want, Kagome?" I looked up at her before turning to my side. They immediately left me in privacy. I sighed sadly.  
  
Inuyasha. I secretly answered mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. I love her!

SUMAIRU! (Smile!)  
  
By: Sakura2649  
Chapter 7: I love you.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(Not Kagome's POV.)  
  
I turned to the corner and found a tree. I looked around and found him, sitting in the tree with distant eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I called. He jerked down his head and glanced at me before he found the leaf he's holding more interesting than me.  
  
"What do you want, Sango?" he asked me as I inched towards the tree.  
  
"Kagome asked me." He growled. "She asked me if you could come to the hospital."  
  
"What for?" That's it. Something snapped in me as my anger burst.  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha! Don't be so difficult! Kagome's dying and all you're doing is sitting around as if nothing's happening?" I yelled back.  
  
"Why would I care for a puny little girl?" He retorted. Didn't I have this conversation with Kagome?  
  
"Don't hide your feelings Inuyasha.I'm too tired for this." I said and he looked at me dangerously. Ooh, Pride sparks, huh?  
  
"Who said I'm hiding my feelings?"  
  
"Me. You're just making it hard for you and Kagome, you know." I replied.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Because you don't want to get attached? Gosh, you and Kagome think the same." I smiled despite of our fight, rubbing my temple. I looked up just in time to see Inuyasha flinched, almost loosing balance and fall. He ignored me nonetheless.  
  
"Don't let your chances go, jerk. One day, she's here. Next day, she wasn't. Don't let your opportunity flew away the window. You might regret more." With that, I left him in his thoughts. I could see him debating with himself. I smiled triumphantly as I predicted him to come to the hospital.  
  
"Mission accomplished." I stated and to my surprise, someone answered me from my behind.  
  
"What's your mission, by the way?" I stiffened as I turned around and sighed in relief when it's Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing sneaking up behind me?" I asked suspiciously  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you what you are doing talking with Inuyasha? And don't change topics. What's your mission?" Miroku raised his eyebrow. Dang it, I can't change the topic.  
  
"Ooh, are you jealous?" I pointed a finger to him, snickering.  
  
"Of course I-hey! I thought I told you not to change the topic!" He said.  
  
"You didn't think I would obey you, did you?" I asked, again, innocently.  
  
"Yeah, but still, what's that mission of yours?"  
  
I averted my eyes and found other things more interesting then his face. "I can't tell you. It's very confidential."  
  
"I can't find it very confidential. You're screaming at the top of your lungs a while ago." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. I couldn't help but blush at the comment. I did screamed on top of my lungs because that jerk wouldn't listen to a whisper, I reasoned to myself.  
  
"Well, it's still none of your business." I started to walk away, hoping that he wouldn't interrupt anymore. Kagome needs me in the hospital.  
  
"It's about Kagome, isn't it?" I stopped.  
  
"So?" I said, stubbornly.  
  
"Then you have to tell. Yes, she's only been here for a few days but she's my friend.a dying friend. I wanted to help her. There's no need to be shy and tell me."  
  
"I'm not shy!" I said indignantly, turning back. I raised one eyebrow when I saw him smiling.  
  
"Then stop being indignant about it. It's not your fault or anybody else's that Kagome's in that state. Maybe God just have some other plans about her." Okay, that hit me like a stone to my face. My eyes stung with tears as I put my hands to cover my face. Miroku pulled me in an embrace, which surprised me greatly. Usually, his cursed hand goes only in one part of my body.  
  
"I don't want God decide what to do with my friend. She's very young to die. I wouldn't want her to die!" I cried out as Miroku rocked me.  
  
"WE don't want her to die." He corrected.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then, what did Kagome asked you to do?"  
  
"Convince Inuyasha to come to the hospital. She's very lonely. She specifically wanted to see Inuyasha. She loves him and she couldn't afford not to tell him what she feels." Miroku nodded his head as I lifted my head to see him.  
  
"You wouldn't tell anyone?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. That's a promise I can keep. Besides, I don't know why she doesn't want to tell anyone when it obvious."  
  
I chuckled. "Surely, you didn't think Kagome is sensitive enough to know this things, did you? I mean, I really have to tell her first that she's in love before she told herself that she's in love. but to her reluctance, mind you." I looked down.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She doesn't want to fall in love. She doesn't want to be attached."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I prefer to have someone I love when I die. I don't want to die regretting I never tell her my feelings." I could feel his eyes on me. I blushed a little and sighed.  
  
"That's what she's about to do-eep!" I jumped out of his grip when his hand wandered downwards. When will I ever learn? Pervert is always a pervert, that's the lesson for today.  
  
I dented his shins as he hopped in pain. I glared at him before I huffed out of the building. But before I left, I saw Inuyasha climbing down the tree. I smiled again. Good for you, Kagome.  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
Despite my half-consciousness, I could still hear the door creaking open and close. Footsteps could be heard and that someone slumped down the chair beside my bed. I could know that this wasn't a nurse since I never heard of a nurse sitting beside the patient.  
  
Plus, he touched my hand, holding it to his. I guessed his name. I continued pretending to be asleep. I like him holding my hand. My hand is cold so at least he put warmth at it.  
  
"I know you're upset with me now because I'm avoiding you this past few days. I. I don't like being with you, ever since I knew you're going to die. It will hurt me greatly to see you dying and there will be nothing I could do. I don't know if I could love you anymore." I tried hard not to squeeze his hand when I heard the last statement.  
  
"Kagome, don't die, don't. leave me. I love you. If you die, I'll be devastated." That's it. That's the reason I don't want to love. I'll be regretting my death and I'll put my beloved into sadness. Instead of giving happiness in love, I'll be giving him sadness because he loved a dying woman.  
  
A tear, reluctantly, fell down on my cheeks and I squeezed his hand. His reaction was to stand up, together with my hand, with shocked eyes. I could see that he was about to cry if I hadn't interrupted.  
  
"You're awake." He tried hard to make it soft despite of his shock.  
  
"The whole time." I stated, opening my eyes to look at him. He went back to my side and brushed the lock of hair away from my eyes.  
  
"You should be sleeping."  
  
"And you confessed to a sleeping girl if I hadn't pretended it." I added, smiling to him.  
  
"I'm sorry the way I acted to you this last few days. I'm just. pressured by the news." He said apologetically.  
  
"I know that feeling." "You do?"  
  
"Of course." I looked at him strangely before I realized that he was just being sarcastic. I chuckled then patted the side of my bed to gesture him to sit down beside me. He obediently sat in my bed and held my hand. From that moment, I actually wished he would hold my hand forever. It just felt.so right.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, averting his eyes from me.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Two things: One, please don't avert your eyes from me. I always get that look from my family and I don't want you to mimic them for me. Besides, I ran away from because of those haunted looks they gave me and when averted their eyes from me. Please, don't let me group you to them." I said pleadingly and he hesitantly stared at me.  
  
"I'm sorry.You mean you actually ran away because of that?" He asked  
  
"I really did not run away. I just want to feel freedom. I just want to be away for sometime to enjoy my stay in this world. When I have come here in this inn, I learned how to make friends. In my school I never had friends. They treated me like a friend but they don't know that I'm sick. But when I'd come here, I don't know.I'm happy I stumbled here. I've met Sango, Miroku, Ruriko-san and you." I stopped before looking up to him. I could melt in his eyes when he stared at me like that not to mention that they're the loving eyes gazing at me.  
  
"Inuyasha, my second wish is question, answer me truthfully.."  
  
He nodded, "I will."  
  
"Do you really mean that word? Do you love me?"  
  
"I do. and I really meant it. Even if you don't love me back, I'll forever love you. I know you even if it's just for the last three weeks. You've been a bitch, lovable person, sad person. You've been sad all the time and I don't like that. I'm happy when you changed for the better.that's why I love you." He said before he leaned down and kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing I've felt. His kiss was sweet with a bit desperation.  
  
He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and before I can hold back,  
  
"Give me kiss again." I asked and he chuckled.  
  
"What's the magic word?" "Please." I guessed, smiling and he laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. I swear I became lost in the world with him.  
  
But now I don't want to die.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
"I've found a cure." I heard the doctor said. Now there's a spark of hope! I opened one eye and saw my mother's back at me and the doctor was at her side.  
  
"You do?" My mom said.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I've discovered that the leukemia cells are still there though it wouldn't cause too much trouble as of now. It's acute leukemia. Since it is chronic myelogenous leukemia, I could suggest you bone marrow transplantation. It is quite effective for young people." The doctor suggested and I could hear my mom cry out of joy.  
  
"That's wonderful, doctor. How much could it cost me? I would pay dearly for my daughter to live."  
  
"It's expensive. It borders to two hundred to four hundred thousand dollars (That's just some make-up money.Don't trust the money's worth, okay?!)." As much as mother felt, we knew we have no such money. But oh well, first, I die because there's no cure. Now I'll die because there's a cure and it costs almost trillion bucks in yen!  
  
For one reason or another, I felt nausea through me as I passed out to the dream world.  
  
I somehow wonder, with all this cure stuff, if I will wake up and find myself in heaven.or hell.  
To be continued..  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!! I'm sorry for the late update!!!! I know I slack a bit.I mean a lot. after I update the last sumairu chapters in a flash!!! I never meant to be THIS late!!!! I just.didn't notice the time!!!! I had so many stories to update and each has complicate part to continue!!! As in, when I can't remember the next line to put here, I'll go to the other story to continue a part of it!!!!  
  
I'm having a very serious writer's block right now!!!!! I wish it go away,,but oh well..  
  
Anyway, Thanks for your reviews!!!! I'm sorry if I annoyed certain people for this late update and thanks for those who are touched in their hearts!!! I know, even if you don't have sickness, you could feel the emptiness Kagome always feel!!!!!  
  
Just don't forget to review my story and maybe I could write faster!!!!!  
  
Push the button "GO" down there to review!!!!!  
  
~sakura2649 


End file.
